Akai
'''Akai '''is the main antagonist of the anime ''Kite ''from 1998. He and his assistant Kanie take Sawa in as guardians after her parents are murdered. He begins a sexual relationship with Sawa, forcing her to become his sex slave for the duration of his guardianship. He also gives her a pair of crystal earrings, each one containing the blood of one of her parents. Sawa becomes an assassin after the corrupt detectives make her kill an alleged rapist of young girls. Subsequently over the years, she kills whoever she is ordered to, including corrupt police officers and corporate fat cats. Sawa's assassinations are famous among the police for her use of special bullets that explode inside the body after piercing the skin. Eventually, Sawa meets a fellow assassin named Oburi, who is of a similar age, and a bond quickly forms between them. Due to their relationship, Sawa slowly gains the emotional strength to escape from her guardians to set out on her own. Oburi is leaving Akai and Kanie's service after killing three more targets, but Akai orders Sawa to kill Oburi instead of letting him go. Realizing that Sawa has the drop on him, Oburi tells her that Akai and Kanie were the ones who murdered her parents, but Sawa reveals that she has known that for years. She lets Oburi live and goes to take out her next target, a movie star whose bodyguards nearly kill her. In the struggle, she loses one of her earrings and sustains several minor injuries. When Oburi shows up alive, Kanie sends him after a corrupt district attorney, but the man is actually a SWAT officer, who nearly kills Oburi before Sawa arrives and saves him. Oburi confronts Akai and tells him that he and Sawa are both leaving, but Akai overpowers and savagely beats him. Sawa comes to Oburi's rescue again but is captured by Akai and Kanie. Akai appears to decide that just killing Oburi isn't enough, and he and Kanie force Oburi to watch Akai rape Sawa. When Kanie drags Oburi off afterward, Akai tells Sawa he's impressed with the depth of her plan to kill Oburi, saying that he almost believed her act. He tells her where Kanie is going to kill Oburi and that he is looking forward to finding Oburi's body. Sawa then leaves, saying she has an exam the next day. The next morning, Akai arrives at a murder scene. He draws back the covering over the body and flinches when he sees it's Kanie. One of the crime scene investigators reminds him that the body's location is where a double murder occurred several years prior, when the parents of a teenage girl were killed. Akai then goes to where Kanie had been taking Oburi to confront him, but instead finds Sawa, who shoots him in the right hand and groin before emptying the magazines of both her and Oburi's guns into the rest of his body. Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Tragic Villain Category:Perverts Category:Business Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mature Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:In love villains Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Old Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Gunmen